A Sporting Event
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth says that kisses at sporting events are romantic. Brennan is going to find out if that is really true. Pure fluff.


(After the Blackout in the Blizzard - when is up to you.)

Imagineyourotp prompt: Imagine your otp going to a baseball/hockey game and getting kiss cam'd. Person B has turned a bright scarlet, but Person A on the other hand is completely eager.

A short story.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The Hockey game almost over, Brennan frowned when she saw the camera shot of the crowd in the arena zoom in on an attractive young couple. The handsome young man, seeing himself on the big screen overhead, turned towards his very pretty girlfriend and kissed her which caused the fans in the section they were sitting in to start to clap and whistle very enthusiastically.

"Booth, why is the camera focused on that man and woman kissing each other?" Turning her gaze upon her partner, she shook her head in wonder. "I would think that they'd want to keep the cameras on the game. That is what the advertisers are paying for and so are the subscribers."

Amused, Booth took a swig of his cool beer. "The producer has his camera man pan out through the crowd trying to find stuff like that. It's romantic and it makes people happy to see it."

Still not sure she understood, Brennan complained, "But they are using a private, intimate moment to amuse the crowd and television viewers. I don't consider that very romantic."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sipped more beer. "Trust me it is. People love that stuff."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next week, the Flyers were in town to play the Capitals and Booth wanted to use his season tickets. "Come on Bones, it's the Flyers and the Capitals. We have to go. I need to use my tickets."

Observing him try to use his Booth charm smile on her, Brennan sighed and then smiled in turn. "Alright, Booth. You did go with me to see the lecture about the assimilation of the Etruscans into the Roman Republic. It is my turn to do what you want to do."

Happy in his triumph, Booth leaned over, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "You'll love it. You'll see." Kissing her again, he finally released her. "Okay, I got to go. I have a meeting with Agent Ross in thirty minutes. He and I are going to have a nice little chat about the proper use of government equipment and how his gun is not to be used to kill rats at crime scenes." Waving his hand, he strode towards the doorway. "I'll pick you up here at five."

Watching him greet Cam in the hallway, Brennan smiled when he turned back for a few seconds and waved at her.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the arena, Brennan watched the people around her more than the game in the rink below her. She found the antics of the individuals in the crowd to be quite fascinating. She usually picked a few test subjects in the crowd when she went to sporting events and studied them during the game. Later that evening she planned to update her notes at home, jotting down her observations as was her custom. She thought it might be interesting to write a book some day about individual versus crowd mentality at sporting events and methodically collected data during every game she attended. She also managed to keep tabs of Booth and his reactions during all of the games they attended together. She considered him her primary test subject and was always fascinated when his team was losing. She found it slightly disturbing that he would actually go into a state of mourning when his team lost.

In this case, his team, the Flyers were having a hard time on the ice and Booth's mood had plummeted with each goal generated by the Capitals.

Sad that her parnter? . . . best friend? . . . Boyfriend? . . . was sliding into depression, Brennan noticed that the camera shots on the overhead screen were crowd shots and were in her area of seating. Turning towards Booth, she grabbed Booth's face between her hands and moved her head quickly towards his, covering his lips with hers.

Surprised, Booth smiled and returned the kiss. When he tried to break the kiss, he found that his partner had moved her hands around his head and was holding him firmly, not allowing him to escape. The kiss started to intensify and Booth wondered what had got into his girlfriend.

Hearing the fans around him start to whistle and call out to him to get a room, Booth felt his cheeks start to burn. He loved the fact that Brennan was kissing him and he wanted to deepen the kiss for her, but he disliked the fact that everyone in the arena could see what they were doing.

Brennan, momentarily forgetting they were in a crowd, tried to initiate a more passionate kiss and Booth, helpless to stop her, finally gave in and followed her lead. After a few more minutes, Brennan released his head and separated her lips from his.

Staring at Brennan, Booth no longer hearing the crowd around him. The game no longer important to him, he stood up and pulled her up with him. Amazed that Brennan had the ability to make him feel wild with want, Booth stroked her face and gently kissed her. "Let's go, Bones."

Her need for her boyfriend just as great as his need for her, Brennan moved down the aisle as the crowd around them cheered and clapped.

In a hurry, they left the arena, their arms locked together. Curious, Brennan asked him as they made their way to her car, "Do you still think it's romantic to see someone kissing at a sporting event?"

Stopping in the middle of the parking lot, Booth smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. Happier than he'd ever been, Booth kissed her and finally answered, "Hell yeah, Bones. Now more than ever."

Ooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it.


End file.
